The Sweep and the Seamstress
by Starbright Glow
Summary: Chase Sweeps is an earth pony, he is a bright well educated stallion who'd come from a high class family, but in spite of all of this he didn't want to live the life of an aristocrat rather he chose the simpler more humble life of a chimney sweep, a profession that had been done by at least one member of his family for 150 years. Although he'd been only living in town for aweek con
1. Chapter 1

Chase's POV

It was a brisk fall afternoon in Ponyville as a young dark purple earth stallion with a cutie mark of a ladder and chimney brush, (indicating he was a chimney sweep) walked down Stirrup St. He got a few odd looks from the ponies he passed, with his brush, ladder, soot bags, a sweeps cart, and his ensemble of, a grey plaid flat cap, a black wool blazer, and a slightly tattered red scarf; he was also covered with black soot from head to tail, but he still kept a cheery smile as he trotted to the house of Mayor Mare, but when he arrived at the house there was a note.

Dear _Mr. Sweeps, _

_I'm sorry I couldn't be here, but I had to attend important mayoral business at town hall. However my door is open, and would like you to still check on the problem with my chimney. Because whenever I go to light the fireplace I'm left with a cloud of smoke in my living room._

_-Signed Mayor Mare _

_P.S. I will be back in an hour, to pay you. " _

He unhitched himself from his cart, leaned his ladder to the roof, then went inside to the living room fireplace, and took a look up the flue. _*Well, I can't see a thing up there. I'm gonna have to take a better look.*_ he thought to himself, and then he began to put tarp on the floor, around the mantle, and on the furniture. He then took one of his brushes in his hoof and started up the chimney shaft.

Chase is one of the very few sweepers in his family that can chimney climb, which he can only do because; as his uncle Hearthen Mantel described as "having bones like a dormouse" he can compress into tight spaces one tenth smaller than him. As he scaled the flue to find the block he started humming a song sung by all the sweepers in his family for generations.

_"Chim Chiminey Chim Chiminey_

_ Chim Chiminey _

_Chim Chim Cheeree_.

_Us sweeper's lucky as lucky can be." _

He continued to humming the tune, as he scaled higher and higher, till he reached the source of the blockage a large buildup of creosote and soot just below the chimney crown. He climbed out of onto the roof and started to dislodge the soot. While he was cleaning he took in the view the small town. It was wonderful; he could see most of Ponyville from Sugarcube Corner to the treetops of Sweet Apple Acers with the low setting sun's shades of pink and orange set in the west.

He was half way thru when he saw… her. A unicorn mare with a ravishing coat that shown like polished marble in the sun's light, and a curled dark mulberry mane and tail. "Wow… She's gorgeous." He had said trailing off, still gazing at her as she strolled down the road. He was so mesmerized by her that he wasn't paying attention and…"Wha-whoa!" he lost his hoofing slid down the roof and was now hanging from the rain gutter by his mouth. "Oh sufferin soot." He muttered still gritting the gutter, then there was a loud creak and light snap as the gutter was beginning to break. "Look out below!" the cleaner shouted as he let go and fell from the roof and landed right in front of the mare he was staring at.

"Oh my goodness, are you alright?" she said with a concerned tone.

Chase didn't feel hurt, though he still checked himself over. He was fine but still was over taken by embarrassment trying to be courteous and make a good first impression he kept a cool head and replied. "Yes madam and I would like to apologize, I wasn't being careful." He said as he gazed into her eyes…_` her gorgeous azure eyes_´

"No it's alright, no harm done." She said reassuringly and she trotted off.

As he went back up to the roof, he couldn't help but to keep watching her walk away, and _think *She is positively stunning.*_ He had finished up the job and began to descend the chimney, then crawled out of the fireplace, and as he swept out the ashes, he heard the front door open.

"Mr. Sweeps are you here?" called the false grey town official.

"I'm in here your lordship, and the chimney's soot free." He replied, as he tied the ashes and soot into a bag.

"Wonderful, how much do I owe you?"

"Well 50 bits is me usual price, but your first cleaneng is free."

"Oh well, thank you." She said and with that he walked towards the tipped his cap, shook her hoof and said.

"Luck tu you and a cheery bye too." When he left it was already dark, as Chase walked through the streets with Luna's moon as his light to see where he was going. Eventually, he found his way to Alfalfa Avenue and home, a quaint row house. He stepped inside and picked up small pile of letters just inside in front of the mail slot _*Hmm, probably more clients._* Then he walked upstairs to his study and set them on his desk. He took a shower then went back to his study and started read through his mail. "Well it looks like I'll be busy tomorrow, seven jobs and all spread across town." He sat the mail back down and walked into his bedroom, then he put on one of his many night shirts a sleeping cap and crawled into bed "Well then off to the bed." Chase uttered tiredly, he closed his eyes but couldn't find sleep the mare he had ran into had was still on his mind _*She's so beautiful*_, Chase thought. _*And polite, I hope I'll see her again soon.*_with that final thought he drifted to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**When Chase is working as a sweep he speaks with an London east end cockney, but when he isn't working he speaks with a west end high class accent. Not stuffy and stuck up but civil down to earth and well mannered. KEEP THIS IN MIND!**

It was morning. The rays of the sun were peeking through the blinds, illuminating the inside of Chase's eyelids. With a groan Chase rose from his bed. Now fully awake, Chase changed out of his sleepwear into his work outfit, grabbed his equipment and headed out. As he walked through the calm streets he passed the local bakery Sugarcube Corner and figured he'd pickup breakfast there. He trotted, in jingling the store bell and was greeted by the smells of cupcakes fresh from the oven filled the air, his eyes roamed the piles of pastries lining the counters. At least, up until he heard a voice go "Oh, hello there!" blue and pink, and had a trio of cupcakes for her cutiemark.

"Oh, hello!" the sweeper replied. "Sorry, I couldn't help but smell the delicious pastries!"

"Oh, no need to apologize?" You what would you like." Mrs. Cake replied.

"A scone and some coffee, if you please."

"Well just sit tight dearie, I'll have a cup out to you in a jiffy. Oh Honeybun~!"

"Yes, sugarmuffin~?" a yellow lanky stallion with a cap on top rose from behind the counter, orange mane sticking straight out.

"A cup of joe and scone for our sweeper pony here!"

"Sure thing, sweetiemelon!" As Mr. Cake trotted to the back to retrieve some brew, From beyond the door, he heard a crash. His ears perked up and his eyes widened as he heard a girlish giggle emanate from the kitchen.

"Who-hoops! Sorry about that, Mr. Cake! Got a little too much baking soda in that batch!"

"It's alright, honey." came the reply, as the yellow stallion re-entered the storefront, a coffeepot in his mouth. A quick pour later, and with some cream and sugar Chase was in heaven as he let the bitter-sweet darkness cascade down his throat.

"Oh my," Mrs. Cake exclaimed as she watched the dark purple one all but inhaled the hot drink. "You really were aching for it, weren't you?"

"Well I have to be energized, I have seven chimneys to clean today and they're all spread across town." Mrs. Cake then gave him the scone he ordered, he paid and before he left, he said. "Oh, can you please tell Pinkie I said hello?" It was later in the day and Chase had was on his way to the last job for the day *543 Diamond Dr. The Carousel Boutique* knock, knock

"Coming!" responded a feminine singsong voice when Chase knocked on the door. When the door opened Chase steeped back, for who had answered but the bewitching unicorn that he'd encountered yesterday.

"Good day miss, I'm Chase Sweeps of Sweep's Chimney Cleaning Services. Remember we cleans yer flue good as new, or your money back. He said a little nervous seeing her again after their first encounter.

"Oh yes, please come in." she said. 'As he entered the establishment, he gave a quick look to her surroundings. He hadn't paid much attention to the decorations, the ponyquins and more amazing than anything else, the dresses. The wonderful dresses.

"Ma'am I say that you have a very lovely home, and some very wonderful dresses miss um…?"

"Rarity, and thank you." Rarity chuckled to herself, flattered that Chase had liked her dresses. Rarity led Chase into the living room to a very elegant fireplace and mantel piece.

"So what seems to be the problem?"

"The smoke just won't go up the chimney and I simply don't know what to do." she said in a bit of a damsel in distress-esc tone.

"Did you remember open the damper?" He asked.

"Yes" She replied

"Well not to worry, I'll soon have this problem solved." He responded, as he started to set the tarp he heard the startling meow of Rarity's cat Opal who eyed him menacingly. "Excuse me miss Rarity, I'm afraid that pets will have to be put away during the cleaning process." Opal snarled at the sweeper, as her owner levitated her up and out of the room. With the cat now out of the room, Chase went up the roof (by means of the chimney shaft) and went on to cleaning.

Rarity's POV

As Rarity put a fuming Opal in her cage, her mind drifted back to the stallion on the roof. How the mere sound *He's so…handsome.* then her inner demon added, for a one with such a filthy profession.* Chase was a very different from the colts she usually went after, but it was the difference that made him better than all those other stallions. A bit later, Rarity was walking past the living room with her latest dress sketch and heard an odd grunting and rustling, she noticed soot falling in the fireplace, then was surprised to see Chase come down the shaft and crawl out the fireplace. "Oh my goodness, what were you doing."

Chase turned around with start "Well I believe I've just solved your smoke nuisance."

"Yes but, have you just come down the chimney?" asked Rarity with surprise still on her face.

"You are correct miss, but it's just how I get your chimney clean to its maximum cleanliness" He replied and she walked out of the room. As he started to take down the tarps he kept steady glancing at Rarity, and with each glance his heart would flutter in its beat. `Positively magnificent, are mare whose radiance in beauty rivals the sun at day.´ Chase had packed up his supplies and was halfway to the door, then felt an odd breeze he looked at his jacket and noticed a large hole on the left wither "Oh dash it all!" he exclaimed.

"What's wrong?" Rarity asked concernedly as she trotted up behind him she then noticed the gaping hole.

"Me sweepers jacket is ruined"

"Well I could fix it for you" She said

"Can you repair antique clothing?" Chase asked

"Yes." she replied.

"Is there a specific time I should bring it over, because the sign I noticed says your closed now." Chase asked tensely

"Can you come by tomorrow at four?"

"Yes…oh wait I have client then"

"Well what time would be convenient for you?" Rarity asked

"How does Sunday sound?" she agreed and Chase walked out the door. He trotted home and when he arrived home he put up is gear, cleaned off, put on a night shirt, walked back downstairs and began to brew himself some tea, as he waited for the tea water to boil he thought back to Rarity who was still on his mind but tried to ignore it. The kettle began its tuneful whistle and Chase poured himself a cup of tea he then sat at his kitchen table and began to sip from his cup, as he drank Chase stared into his cup watching the steam swirl and dance around. Chase stared at the curls and swerves of the steam, which reminded him of the soft curls of Rarity's mane "Her mulberry violet mane, her eyes blue like a pond, coat of a fine pearl, and a voice that is butter to the ear. She is just so beautiful…" he said almost breathlessly but his joy was short lived "but such a lady of grace, elegance, and class surely wouldn't give me, a mere flue scaling soot sweeping bloke like me" Chase said in a dishearteningly sad expression. Chase finished his tea and walked upstairs, he put on his nightcap and went to sleep dreaming of her, dreaming of her in his embrace, and dreaming of her kiss.


End file.
